1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication devices, and particularly to an optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a printed circuit board, an emitter, a receiver, and a coupler. The emitter and the receiver are positioned on the circuit board. The coupler optically couples the emitter and receiver to optical fibers. The coupler generally includes a bottom surface and defines a groove in the bottom surface for receiving a number of lenses corresponding to the emitter and the receiver. In assembly, the bottom surface of the coupler is attached to the printed circuit board, and the emitter and the receiver are respectively aligned with the lenses. The coupler is typically attached to the printed circuit board using adhesive, which may contaminate the lenses.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical connector addressing the limitations described.